unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Background Characters
These are some of the various background characters who appear in the animated series, Unikitty! Ladybug The ladybug is a recurring insect. She has a red shell with a purple stripe on the bottom. Her head is round and yellow, with small eyes with a single eyelash and highlight in them, along with a pair of black antenna. She has six black tube-like legs. Puppycorn has a tendency to trip over her. She has no voice actor, and debuted in "Spoooooky Game". Corn Cob A cursed corn cob is one of the former players of Spoooooky Game. He is dark yellow with brown squared-off arms still on his body. He has mismatched rounded buck teeth and a black top hat with a red sash on the top of his cob. His voice actor is Grey Griffin, and he debuted in "Spoooooky Game". Skeleton A Skeleton is used as one of the obstacles of Spoooooky Game. She is a pink human-proportioned skeleton with a crack in her skull and a neon blue glow around her. She attempts to scare Unikitty and Puppycorn as an obstacle in the spooky tower, but the two of them barrel through her, breaking her. Her voice actor is Kate Micucci, and she debuted in "Spoooooky Game". Frowntown Citizens The Frowntown Citizens are the citizens of Frowntown. They are primarily angular-shaped with dull yellows, blues, greens, greys, and purples making up their color schemes. Unlike the citizens of the Unikingdom, they are primarily background filler. Their voice actors are unknown, and they debuted in "No Day Like Snow Day". Dojo Students The Dojo Students are former peers of Hawkodile and Eagleator, training under the same sensei. They have slate limbs and round blue heads. They wear karate gi with black belts, with some also wearing black headbands or armbands. They have no voice actors, and debuted in "Action Forest". Alert Siren The Alert Siren is a sentient siren in the center of town. He is a red siren with his mouth fixed into his bullhorn's center, with his eyes and eyebrows on the top. He is attached to a pole. His voice actor is Roger Craig Smith, and he debuted in "Kaiju Kitty". Crazy Chicken Crazy Chicken appears to be a standard chicken, only crafted out of a single brick. She is mostly cream-colored, with a yellow brick as her base to represent legs, along with wing decorations on her sides. She has a small yellow beak with a red wattle, and eyes with blue sclera that look in opposite directions. Her voice actor is currently unknown. She debuted in "Kaiju Kitty". Richard’s ‘Girlfriend’ Richard's 'Girlfriend' is a 1x3 brick like Richard, but she's sand blue in color, rather than light gray. She has dark purple hair in a bouffant style, wears a blue bow in her hair, and has eyelashes on the bottom of her eyes. Fruit Fruit is an apple citizen. He is a dark red apple with a brown stem and a red leaf. He has no arms or legs, and stays hanging from his tree. His voice actor is currently unknown. He debuted in "Crushing Defeat". Cloud Dad Cloud Dad is a big, white, puffy cloud with dot eyes and a single tooth sticking out of the top his mouth. His voice actor is currently unknown. He debuted in "Crushing Defeat". Extra Wishes The Extra Wishes (comprised of a Wishbone, an Eyelash and a Four-Leaf Clover) are three wishes that came to life. Wishbone is a white chicken wishbone with large pupils and eyelashes, along with blush ovals on his cheeks. Eyelash is a black eyelash with large pupils and eyelashes of his own, with blush ovals on his cheeks. Clover is a four-leaf clover with shiny dot eyes, a single eyelash on each, and blush ovals on his cheeks. Wishbone is voiced by Keith Ferguson, Eyelash is voiced by H. Michael Croner, and Clover is voiced by Eric Bauza. The three of them debuted in "Wishing Well". Red Bird The Red Bird is a brick-built bird that lives in the Unikingdom. He has a rectangular body with a purple triangular tail. He has an orange-yellow beak and yellow T-shaped legs. His wings are triangular, and disappear when not needed. His voice actor is Tara Strong, and he debuted in "Stuck Together". New Flowers The New Flowers are a trio of living flowers planted in the castle grounds. They each have a yellow center, six pink petals, and a green stem. The center flower has freckles instead of blush marks, the right flower has thicker eyebrows, and the left flower has standard eyebrows and blush marks. Their voice actors are currently unknown. They debuted in "Stuck Together". Robot Kid The Robot Kid is a yet-to-be-named citizen. She has a green rectangular head with a magenta rectangle on each side of it. She has two eyelashes on each eye that point downwards. Her body is a magenta cylinder, with green arms that have magenta and purple stripes on the tips. Her legs are aqua cylinders with purple stripes on the bottom. Her voice actor is currently unknown. She debuted in "Stuck Together". Mouthed Bird The Mouthed Bird is another brick-built bird that lives in the Unikingdom. He has a square body with wings on each side. He has rectangular legs and a mouth that is lime green when opened. On his head, he has a propeller that can help him fly when he needs help flying. His wings are shaped like a circle, but with a downwards slope on the side. Not much is known about him. His voice actor is currently unknown. He debuted in "Birthday Blowout". Science Guy The Science Guy is a scientist who acknowledges Dr. Fox's scientific discoveries in her daydreams during the episode "Lab Cat". His voice actor is Roger Craig Smith, and he debuted in "Lab Cat". Bagel Bagel is Toast and Toaster's brother. As his name suggests, he is a bagel, with his hole acting as his mouth. His voice actor is H. Michael Croner (who also voices his siblings), and he debuted in "Film Fest". Little Girl Citizen The Little Girl Citizen is a mysterious bear-headed citizen with a green body. Her first and only appearance is in the crowd in "Little Prince Puppycorn". She also appears in the game Save the Kingdom! on the Cartoon Network website. Appearances ''Unikitty!'' *Unikitty! Theme Season 1 *Spoooooky Game *Sparkle Matter Matters *No Day Like Snow Day *Action Forest *Kaiju Kitty *Fire & Nice *Rock Friend *Kitchen Chaos *Crushing Defeat *Wishing Well *Hide N' Seek *Stuck Together *Little Prince Puppycorn *Pet Pet *Kitty Court *Birthday Blowout *Too Many Unikittys *Film Fest *Unikitty News! *License to Punch *Kickflip McPuppycorn *Beach Daze *Big Pup, Little Problem *Dancer Danger *Scary Tales LEGO Unikitty! Wave 1 *41451 Unikitty Cloud Car (FeeBee, Squarebear) *41452 Prince Puppycorn Trike (Dino Dude, Kickflip) *41455 Unikingdom Creative Brick Box Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters